<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not in the right place (multi fandom x reader) by weeb_writer135</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454261">Not in the right place (multi fandom x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_writer135/pseuds/weeb_writer135'>weeb_writer135</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Haikyuu!!, Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_writer135/pseuds/weeb_writer135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello you, multi-fandom people, this story doesn't really have a plot and it is kinda like Alice and wonderland but, hopefully, this will be a fun book to read. I will try to do as many fandoms I'm sorry if I don't know as many animes;-;</p>
<p>"Who the fu-" "bakubro that's not very manly.."</p>
<p>"You should've come to shiritorizawa"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello you, multi-fandom people, this story doesn't really have a plot and it is kinda like Alice and wonderland but, hopefully, this will be a fun book to read.</p>
<p>This is how it will go...</p>
<p>A few chapters will be on a fandom then the fandoms will change.</p>
<p>I am not taking requests because I want fulfill all of your requests on the different anime's but..I haven't watched a lot of anime to do it but I'll try my best!</p>
<p>~Author-Chan ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one: Where it began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lay in bed thinking. 'Why can't I just be in the anime world I could be friends with so many characters'.</p><p>I sigh and turn on the TV and pressed on the new episode of My Hero Academia.</p><p>The episode starts to play and then the TV all of a sudden turns off.</p><p>'What the hell?!'</p><p>I press the button on the remote but no luck. I cry in defeat, 'that shit was expensive'.</p><p>A weird wind starts to pull me to the TV then eventually sucking me in.</p><p>I thought I was safe I look down...</p><p>"IM FALLING FROM THE FUCKING SKY!!!" I yell all though there was no one to hear me.</p><p>Wing pop out from my back and I start to flap my wings. The ground getting closer. I land on my face. It hurt but not to much.</p><p>"Well that was a graceful landing," I say. I look at my surroundings. It was night and wait..... was that heights alliance?!</p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p>'I'm in the Mha world' "is this a dream?" I pinch myself and nope I'm still here.</p><p>From what it looks like I am behind the building. I distant footsteps and chatting. I freak out and hide behind a bush.</p><p>"Did you hear something?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Who do you think was that?"</p><p>"no idea"</p><p>I hear footsteps getting closer to where I was and all I could think was...</p><p>'Oh shit'</p><p>"WHAAAAA A VILLAIN!" A girl with brown hair exclaims.</p><p>"W-WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!" I yell not wanting this to get even worse.</p><p>"I am y/n l/n I am not from here.." I say "What do you mean exactly kero?"</p><p>"Well um, I already know your name and quirks. With that in mind, I am from another world." I tell the two confused girls in front of me.</p><p>"Hmm... do you think we should trust her Uraraka-San? kero" tsu asks</p><p>"I don't know but she could need help let's asks Aizawa-sensei"</p><p>"Ok..."</p><p>"Come on let's go to the dorms follow us y/n"</p><p>"Ok," I say 'I hope they don't think I am a villain' I thought to myself.</p><p>I was excited yet nervous I was in one of my favorite anime's.</p><p>They told me to stay in the common room while they go to see Aizawa. They come back out with Aizawa following them.</p><p>We sat down at one of the couches in the common room. The other students were in their room or elsewhere so we were okay.</p><p>"So you say that you are not from here?"</p><p>"Yes and this world is actually an anime and from my world, there are no quirks"</p><p>"What is your name, and do you remember how you got here?"</p><p>"I am y/n l/n and from what I remembered correctly I was sucked into a TV and fell from the sky."</p><p>"I am not sure if I could trust you yet though," he says a bit tired.</p><p>"I need help being here is great and all but I also want to go home"</p><p>"But I guess I could let you stay until you figure out how to get home"</p><p>"That's great but where am I going to stay? I don't have clothes or any belongings with me"</p><p>"You can bunk with me" I turn to see uraraka smiling at me. "Oh ok thank you"</p><p>"Ochacko Uraraka"</p><p>"I know.."</p><p>I walk into her dorm and everything was so neat! "Sorry, it is that fancy or cool looking."</p><p>"No no, I like it!" I exclaim. She smiles a little before getting me pajamas to where to sleep.</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>Time skip</p><p>I lay next to her "I hope sharing a bed with me isn't too bothersome" I laugh a bit.</p><p>"No it is alright it's kinda like a sleepover"</p><p>I sigh as my eyelids start to get heavier. "Good night" I whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter two: Class 1-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of an alarm, I look around the room. 'That's right I'm in the BNHA world' I thought.</p><p>Uraraka woke up and told me good morning as she got her clothes to change into. "What am I going to do while you're in class?" I ask her.</p><p>"Oh that's right hmmm I think it wouldn't be too much if you came to class with us."</p><p>"But I don't have uniform.." I say "here I'll let you use mine"</p><p>Time skip~</p><p>I changed into the UA uniform and walked out to the common room with uraraka. 'The skirt is feeling shorter than it looks' I thought pulling it down a bit.</p><p>Once I get to the common room some of the students are there. They look at me with questioning looks on their face, I mean I don't blame them.</p><p>"Hi I am y/n l/n a new student," I say</p><p>They all had excited looks on their faces. They introduced themselves even though I know all of their names already.</p><p>Midoryia comes up with a grin on his face. "What is your quirk?" He asked. 'Shoot that is one thing I don't know if I have' I worriedly thought not knowing how to answer that. "um I'm not so sure I guess you could say I'm quirkless" I say and he raises a brow then shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Time skip~</p><p>We started to head to UA together</p><p>Once we got to the class everyone was talking to each other I just stuck next to Ochoco. We were talking to the rest of the girls.</p><p>I feel heavy breathing behind me but it wasn't anywhere above my legs. I turn around to the grape head that most of the fandom hates.</p><p>Mineta...</p><p>"What are you doing," I say</p><p>He then got scared of what I would do next then left.</p><p>I blink a few times before turning back to the conversation.</p><p>A week has passed of me being in my hero academia world and it hasn't been so bad I mean other than Mineta. Right now I am doing homework with Uraraka.</p><p>"Ugh finally finished!" uraraka says while stretching I stand up and lift my arms I sit back down get out my phone.</p><p>"Wanna watch a movie with me?" I ask Uraraka "Sure!" she says while I unlock my phone. my phone begins to shake.</p><p>it throws itself on the floor and it begins to suck mine into the screen. my eyes widen "TELL EVERYONE BYE FOR ME PLEASE!" I yelled</p><p>"wai-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence. I close my eye not wanting to face whatever I'm going to get into.</p><p>I slightly move forward and back but it feels as if I'm in the back of a car before I could open my eyes a cold droplet. I look at the droplet first and it's white. My eyes trail up and I am in the back of a car.</p><p>I looked up and there I saw a blonde boy I knew too well with all the jokes of this anim- no HENTAI going around out of all the anime's I could've been in right and it had to be this one.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAR!" I yell trying to get out. I close my eyes again then I felt the same feeling to be exactly like I was falling, and I was.</p><p>"CAN'T GET A BREAK?!" I yell</p><p>I keep falling and hit my back on hard stone. I look around I didn't know where I was and I was too tired to go anywhere so I laid there for a bit until I unintentionally blacked out</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>